criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Pandit
Nathan Pandit 'is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department. He is the one who autopsies the victims bodies and, sometimes, the murder weapons. Appearance Nathan is a 32-year-old man who has medium black hair, and dark grey eyes concealed behind his red glasses. He has a thick moustache and a litte beard on the chin. Nathan wears a light blue lab hat on top of his head. He also wears a blue v-neck T-shirt underneath a white lab coat, which has a logo on the left side that reads "Coroner" under it. Events of ''Criminal Case Nathan was introduced in Case #1 - The Death of Rosa Wolf. Unlike the other team members, Nathan hasn't played a much important role in the events of the game. He's just the Coroner and mainly focuses on autopsying the victims' bodies and sometimes analyzing the murder weapons. In Case #28, Nathan mentions that he is a member of a botanic club named Orchids Fanatics when requesting the Chief to let him and his fellow club members enter the local greenhouse, which was one of the crime scenes of the very case. In The Devil's Playground (Case #36), Grace Delaney, head of the Forensics Laboratory, agreed with the Chief to dress as an Amish woman to tend for Isaac Hersberger, in order to avoid offending the Amish population during the investigation. So, in Grace's absence from Forensics, Nathan replaced her for the whole case. In the Additional Investigation of Spring Break Massacre (Case #38), Nathan accompanies the team when they go to meet Michael Fletcher in the Biology Amphitheater to hand Brutus (Michael's piranha) back to him. In the Additional Investigation of Troubled Waters (Case #43), Nathan becomes excited to meet Archibald Ashworth since he had heard a lot about Archibald, who seemed very eccentric and reminded Nathan of his "grumpy old" grandfather. He then requests and accompanies the player to go meet Archibald in his house. In case #50 Nathan mention to Harper Stone that he always found snakes fascinating and that Joe (Harper snake) is a really nice speciment and he got a tattoo that looks a lot like it Personal Life Nathan is an active member of the Orchids Fanatics, a botanic club, as mentioned by himself in Case #28. Nathan was a member of a fraternity named Phi Sigma back in college. He mentions this in the Additional Investigation of Case #32. In Snakes on the Stage (Case #50), Nathan claims that he has a snake tattoo. Analysis 'Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Rosa's Body (00:00:05) 'Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Ned's Body (00:25:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher *Jennifer's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Dan's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case *Anton's Body (18:00:00) *Meat Tenderizer (06:00:00) Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *Ed's Body (18:00:00) *Police Gun (06:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Gordon's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Trixie's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Chad's Body (18:00:00) *Molecule Sample (06:00:00) '''Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Alan's Body (18:00:00) *Broken Tip (06:00:00) *Candlestick (03:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Salvador's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Samuel's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Henry's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Lucy's Body (18:00:00) *Hanger (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Aileen's Body (18:00:00) *Baseball Bat (06:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Emma's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Daisy's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Freddy's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Gail's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Finger (06:00:00) *Iron Maiden (06:00:00) *Steve's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Rachel's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Jacob's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey *Daniel's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Wilfred's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough *Wilhelm's Body (18:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Simon's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Mary's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Hector's Body (18:00:00) *Plant Substance (06:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Connor's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Claire's Body (18:00:00) *Dog Corpse (03:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Molly's Body (18:00:00) *James's Dog (12:00:00) *Gertrude's Dog (06:00:00) *Jones' Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Rani's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Olly's Body (18:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *Troy's Body (18:00:00) *Syringe (12:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Lisa's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: The Devil's Playground *Tom's Body (18:00:00) *Bloodied Fibers (12:00:00) *Poison (12:00:00) *Stirrup (06:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Joe's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Aaliyah's Body (18:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death *Tyler's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Irina's Body (18:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Madison's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: Blood and Glory *Jerry's Body (18:00:00) Case #43: Troubled Waters *Andrew's Body (18:00:00) *Fungus (03:00:00) Case #44: The Scent of Death ''' *Hank's Body (18:00:00) *Flower Bulbs (12:00:00) *Plant Pot (12:00:00) '''Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Kerry Ann's Body (18:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Tony's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral *Walter's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die *Abigail's Body (18:00:00) *Chemical Molecules (03:00:00) *Shoe (06:00:00) *Hair Fragments (12:00:00) *Blue Powder (12:00:00) *Sauce Drops (06:00:00) Case #49: All the King's Horses *Khalid's Body (18:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Roland's Body (18:00:00) *Sick Snake (06:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Adam's Body (18:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World *Stuart's Body (18:00:00) 'Case #53: Burying the Hatchet ' *Sandy's Body (18:00:00) Gallery Nathanpromball.jpg|Nathan, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). etyuijhbgf.png|Nathan, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). Botanic Club.png|Orchids Fanatics (A botanic club in which Nathan is an active member.) Nathan Young.png|Young Nathan nathan's grandfather.png|Nathan's Grandfather Nathan 1.png|Happy Nathan.png|Shocked nathan sad.png|Sad 1 sad-nathan-2.png|Sad 2 thoughful-nathan.png|Thinking Nathan - Winking.png|Winking NathanWorried.png|Worried NathanAngry.png|Stern wondering-nathan.png|Wondering nathan prssure.PNG|Neutral NathanNathan.jpg|Embarrassed Nathan - Eating.png|Eating N.png|With Flowers Nathan (Unique).png|Wearing a Green Sweatshirt Nathan 1.jpg|Nathan's Free Lucky Card The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 380645 142099722609194 20849769480 n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Criminal Case's 1st Birthday 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! Trivia *Nathan takes place instead of Grace and takes care of all the physical analyses in The Devil's Playground (Case #36) and Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48). *Nathan is the only team member (apart from the deceased Chief of Police) who hasn't been the player's partner (at least for a single chapter) yet. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of GPD, Nathan appears in every single case. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters